obsession
by Manue82
Summary: Kate est obsédée par quelquechose, mais je vous laisse lire la suite, je ne veux pas vous en dire plus...
1. Chapter 1

Voila ça fait un petit moment que j'avais écrit ce chapitre mais jamais posté, alors ça y est j'me lance lol, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça ne vous paraîtra pas trop cliché !

Cette enquête n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose d'important. Au NCIS, c'était plutôt calme. Le directeur leur avait demandé de surveiller un homme qui venait juste de sortir de prison. Ils le soupçonnaient d'avoir reprit ses activités qui l'avaient envoyé en cellule. Il avait vendu de la drogue à des officiers de la marine. Une drogue énergétique qui permettait soit disant de diminuer le besoin de sommeil, mais qui avait causé la mort de 5 personnes.

- Très bien, allez préparer votre valise si elle n'est pas faite. On part dans une demi-heure. Tony d'abord tu cherches où on pourra se loger.

- Mais pourquoi c'est pas Kate qui le fait ?

- Tony, tu me déçois, vu ton expérience tu devrais savoir qu'une femme met du temps à faire sa valise.

Kate était outrée de ce machisme :

- C'est totalement faux, ce ne sont que des supposition…

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompue par son jeune collègue :

- Mais Kate c'est pas pareil, répliqua DiNozzo.

La jeune femme fut interloquée :

- Je te remercie DiNozzo, alors comment me considère tu ?

- Enfin Kate tu sais quoi…

- Non je ne sais pas Tony, explique moi !

- Kate ça suffit, grogna Gibbs, va préparer ta valise.

- Elle est déjà prête.

- Bon très bien et toi DiNozzo ?

- Et bien en fait…

- Dépêche toi. Kate, tu cherches un logement.

Voiture de Gibbs sur le chemin, 21h30 

Kate était assise à l'arrière coté conducteur, Tony était devant coté passager. Cela faisait un moment que Gibbs regardait dans son rétroviseur, Tony qui l'avait remarqué se retourna. Kate écrivait un message avec son portable. Tony qui trouvait le temps long, commença à l'embêter avec ses questions :

- A qui t'écris Kate ?

- Personne.

- Allez Kate soit sympa ça fera un sujet de discussion !

- Désolé Tony de te décevoir mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ma vie sentimentale soit notre sujet.

- Ah c'est donc à un homme que tu écris, lança Tony tout content.

« Et merdre » pensa Kate « une boulette en plus ». Tony continua de plus belle :

- Ne serai-ce pas ce cher Tom qui t'a appelé au boulot toute la semaine ?

Gibbs suivait la scène sans dire un mot bien qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce message.

- Non Tony tu as tout faux…

Kate n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tony lui avait volé le portable des mains.

- Non, Tony, arrête ça ne te regarde pas, dit elle tout en se tortillant pour essayer mais sans succès d'attraper son mobile.

Tony se mit à lire tout haut le message :

-Tom, mon amour, à ces mot Gibbs perdit son sourire, va te faire mettre si tu n'as rien à faire, va retrouver cette blondasse que tu aimes tant et embrasses la de ma part !

- Quel langage agent Todd, lui sortit le jeune homme en la chambrant, tant de haine que s'est il passé pour que tu traites ainsi ce pauvre homme.

Kate rattrapa son portable et ne répondit pas. Gibbs avait bien vu que celle-ci ne se réjouissait pas de cette rupture.

-Tony ! cria le patron, arrête un peu tes gamineries.

Hôtel Grant, 23h45 

- Bonjour, trois chambres s'il vous plait, demanda Gibbs.

- Désolé mais il n'y a plus qu'une chambre.

Alors que Tony allait demander s'il n'y avait pas un autre hôtel, Gibbs dit au responsable de l'accueil :

- Ca sera parfait.

Chambre 28 

Cette suite se composait d'une salle de bain, d'un un petit salon et d'une chambre. UNE SEULE CHAMBRE !

- Gibbs pourquoi on a pas été à l'autre hôtel ? demanda Tony.

- Parce qu'il est presque minuit, qu'on doit se lever tôt et que c'est moi qui décide !

- Mais y a qu'un lit et on est trois !

- Tony, il y a un canapé ! Kate, ou est ce que tu veux dormir ?

- Quoi ? demanda Kate qui était ailleurs.

- Oui, soit dans la chambre avec moi ou sur le canapé ?

- Oh, je vais prendre le canapé, choisit la jeune femme un peu gênée.

- Mais Gibbs juste une question, pourquoi ça serait toi qui prendrai le lit ?

- Car c'est moi le boss, c'est donc moi qui choisit et réjouit toi tu le partage avec moi, fit il avec un large sourire qui fit vite accompagné de celui de Kate.

- Mais Kate pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec lui, le lit serai plus confortable et Gibbs est très câlin !

Cette remarque lui valut une tape plus forte qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Tony! cria Jethro. Bon vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je vais me coucher, demain debout 6h.

- Gibbs ?

- Oui, Kate.

- J'aimerai me changer et me démaquiller et il se trouve que la salle de bain se trouve dans la chambre.

En effet cette suite n'était composé d'une seule chambre et était donc conçue pour un couple, aucune cloison entre la salle de bain et la chambre. _C'est bête ! _pensa Gibbs.

- Oh, et bien tu as dix minutes, lui répondit il en lui souriant.

- Merci.

En attendant les deux hommes s'étaient affalés sur le canapé. Quelques minutes après Caitlin ressortit de la chambre, sa tenue de sommeil n'était composée que d'un T shirt long d'homme. Les deux agents ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et la dévisagèrent lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon.

- C'est libre, plaisanta-t-elle timidement, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Tony en remit une couche en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

-Tu n'as pas encore brûlé les T-shirt de Tom, remarque c'est vrai qu'ils te mettent bien en valeur.

- Ah ah très drôle, ton humour me fera toujours mourir de rire Tony.

- Je sais bonne nuit Kate.

- Bonne nuit, et au fait Tony, l'intéressé se retourna, Gibbs est très câlin, lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Kate, désolé pour Tom, lui dit Gibbs une fois DiNozzo parti.

- Oui, ce n'est rien.

- Vu l'air que tu avais dans la voiture, ce n'étais pas rien. Enfin je ne veux pas mêler de ta vie privée comme le fait Tony, mais si tu veux parler je suis là.

- Merci Gibbs, mais ça ira.

- Comme tu veux, bonne nuit agent Todd.

- Agent Gibbs, une dernière petite chose.

- Oui ?

- Je n'avais pas prévue de dormir sur le canapé, je n'ai pas de couverture, lui dit elle avec un sourire gêné.

- Je crois que le lit va être divisé en trois. Tony !

- Quoi, Gibbs, même la nuit tu ne nous laisse pas ?

- Il n'y a qu'une couverture, Kate va venir avec nous.

- Oui si elle veut.

- Kate ? lui demanda Gibbs.

- Je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas de plan B.

Les trois agent se partagèrent le lit, Tony était au milieu et Kate du coté de la salle de bain. Mais les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à Dormir, Kate s'était endormie et prenait la moitié du lit.

- Gibbs, est ce que je la réveille ?

- Non Tony tu dors.

- Mais comment, elle prend toute la place. Je comprend que Tom ne veuille plus partager son lit.

- Tony tu arrêtes avec lui !

- Si tu veux, mais ça ne résout pas mon problème !

Gibbs se releva pour mieux voir la situation. Tony avait raison. Kate dormait aussi bien qu'un bébé et prenait beaucoup, beaucoup de place.

- Et bien décale la, tu la pousses un peu sans la réveiller.

Ce qu'il fit mais une heure plus tard elle avait repris sa place et Gibbs dormait. Tony en eu tellement marre qu'il prit la couverture et partit dormir sur le canapé.

Kate sentit un léger frisson, elle se retourna et sentit une masse chaude à laquelle elle s'abandonna sans chercher à comprendre. Gibbs qui ne dormait déjà plus l'appela doucement :

- Kate ?

- Hum…

- C'est l'heure, lui lâcha t'il sans avoir d'autre réplique à sortir.

Elle se retourna de l'autre coté. Couchée sur le ventre ses jambes étaient nues, le T-shirt était remonté juste pour cacher ses dessous noirs que Gibbs aperçue en se levant. Il se dirigea vers le salon où Tony était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers la chambre où il vit Kate dans cette condition et lança :

- Ca à l'air d'avoir été chaud entre vous, cette nuit.

Gibbs qui arrivait avec la couverture pour recouvrir Kate lui rétorqua :

- Non pas vraiment, quelqu'un s'était emparé égoïstement de l'unique couverture !

Gibbs alla se mettre sous la douche, heureusement, un rideau préservait leur intimité. Kate se réveilla par le bruit de l'eau et Tony lui demanda si elle avait bien dormit.

- Comme un loir, où est Gibbs ?

- Sous la douche.

- Kate, la salle de bain est à toi, lui dit Gibbs en sortant de la cabine de douche, une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

- Oui, merci, j'arrive.

Jethro s'habillait pendant que Caitlin était sous la douche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur les formes de son agent que l'ont pouvait discerner à travers la porte de la douche. Mais celle-ci avait oublié de prendre une serviette.

- Gibbs tu peux me passer une serviette, s'il te plait.

- Je voudrai bien mais je m'en sers.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y qu'une serviette.

- Si ! lui dit il avec un sourire aux lèvres la sentant agacée.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutu hôtel ? C'est pas grave tu peux demander à Tony de prendre dans mon sac une serviette.

- Tony ! cria Gibbs.

- Oui c'est bon j'ai entendu, répondit le jeune homme.

En lui apportant la serviette il tenait dans son autre main un magasine féminin. Il lui passa par-dessus la serviette et lui dit :

- Kate, ne me dit pas que tu souhaite perdre des kilos ?

- Quoi ? lui dit elle en sortant enroulée dans sa serviette en sortant.

Il lui tendit le magasine et lu à voix haute « comment perdre 4 kilos en un mois ».

- Tony est ce que tu as fouillé dans mon sac ? est ce que tu sais ce qu'est de se mêler de ses affaires ? d'abord hier, tu lis mes messages et là tu fouilles dans mon sac !

- C'est toi qui m'as demander de te passer ta serviette.

- Oui mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de feuilleter mes magasines, lui dit-elle en lui arrachant le livre.

Gibbs se mêla de la conversation :

- Est-ce que tu suis un régime Kate ?

- Gibbs, dit elle en soupirant, vous avez décidé de m'épier ?

- Non mais regarde toi qu'est ce que tu compte perdre, un os ? c'est une obsession pour vous les femmes !

- J'aimerai m'habiller maintenant lui dit elle sèchement.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, insista-t-il.

- Et je n'y répondrait pas, car ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Katie, ça me regarde, car tu travailles dans un métier où il faut que tu sois au 100 de ta forme…

- Je suis au 100 de ma forme !

Kate s'emportait alors que Gibbs essayait de garder son calme ce qu'il faisait très bien.

- Katie, est ce que tu suis un régime ?

- Non, lui répondit elle sèchement, maintenant sortez.

Tout deux retournèrent dans le salon.

- Gibbs, dit tout doucement Tony, je sais que ça ne me regarde et que je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, mais il y avait ça dans son sac.

Le jeune agent lui tendit deux boites de comprimés. Gibbs n'y voyait pas grand-chose :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Et bien, ça c'est des comprimés drainant et l'autre sont des coupe-faim.

- Je comprend pas Tony, s'impatienta l'ex-marine.

- J'ai eu une petite amie qui prenait ces trucs. Ce ne sont que des plantes,rien de mal, les comprimés drainant ne font pas grand-chose, à part que tu as besoin d'aller au toilettes toutes les 2 minutes. Les coupe-faims sont des plantes aussi mais gonflent dans l'estomac, tu les prends avant de manger et comme ça tu n'as plus faim, et tu ne manges pas.… Est-ce que tu vas lui en parler ?

- Plus tard, remets les où tu les as trouvés.

Celui-ci s'exécuta.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila mon chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! merci à tous pour vos review, je vous ai laissé un petit mot à la fin

Ils étaient arrivés au studio qui leur servirai de planque, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent surpris de trouver un logement meublé.

Durant toute la matinée, ils surveillèrent le domicile du suspect. Celui-ci ne quitta pas son domicile. Il ne se leva que tard dans la matinée, puis passa près d'une heure et demi dans sa salle de bain. Tony ne put s'empêcher de se comparer à lui:

- Ca m'arrive très souvent le week-end, je prends des bain d'une heure.

- Seulement toi Tony, souffla Kate, tu ne viens pas de passer des années en prison, à te laver dans des douches communes, sans aucune intimité.

- Mais dis moi Kate, on dirait que tu connais bien ça?

- Malheureusement oui, Tony, mes douze années dans un établissement catholique ne m'ont pas épargné. Les mœurs et la pudeur sont importante, seulement nous devions nous passer de ce confort. L'intimité et la pudeur n'ont rien en commun, pour eux.

- J'aurais adoré ça! voyant le regard de dégoût de sa collègue féminine, celui-ci continua, Oh, ne fais pas cette tête de petite fille farouche, toi aussi tu aurais aimé être dans les vestiaires de mon équipe de foot!

La jeune femme, au lieu d'être outrée comme d'habitude, ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui agaça fortement leur patron.

Ce comportement ne l'étonnait pas de la part du jeune Italien, c'était dans ses gènes, il avait toujours été comme ça. Il fallait souvent le remettre à sa place lorsqu'il était en compagnie de jeunes femmes. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même avec la plus forte bonne volonté, parfois, son patron se demandait si c'était bien son cerveau qui contrôlait son corps et ses actions.

Mais là Kate qui s'y mettait. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à bord d'Air Force One, il avait été surpris de ce caractère, il se souvenait même de ses paroles à propos d'elle:«elle a du répondant». Il se souvient qu'il avait été surpris, une femme avec un si fort caractère, qui assurait. Une jeune femme très mature, qui savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle remettait très souvent Tony à sa place, ce qui le faisait souvent sourire, même si parfois leurs disputes l'énervait. Mais quand elle rigolait avec lui où l'encourageait à dire des débilitées, c'était pire, ça l'exaspérait.

- Ca suffit! Les deux agents arrêtèrent de rire instantanément. Tony, tu vas à l'hôtel chercher toutes nos affaires, puis tu iras nous chercher à manger.

L'agent désigné se leva.

- Gibbs, on pourrait s'installer là, il y a un lit et un canapé, comme à l'hôtel et on serait sur place?

- Tu te sers de ta tête DiNozzo, c'est bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu vas chercher nos affaires!

Le jeune agent qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère, se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer la chose.

- Désolé patron. Qu'est ce que je prends à manger?

- Je ne sais pas, tu passes au fast-food sur la route, tu me prends la même chose que toi. Kate, qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Hum, tu n'as qu'à me prendre une salade, Tony.

Un «c'est tout» lui vint à l'esprit, mais étant donné l'histoire de ce matin, il ne voulait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu, de plus, il savait que Gibbs s'en chargerait.

- Bien, alors j'y vais, dit il.

- Fait donc ça.

Ce fut les seules paroles de son patron.

Une fois son agent sortit, Gibbs posa son regard insistant sur Kate. Celle-ci se sentit très mal, son regard était vraiment unique. Il pouvait tout faire passer par son regard, de la reconnaissance, de la gratitude, de la peine, de le déception, du trouble ou de la colère, comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Dans ces moments là, son regard était insoutenable, elle qui avait du caractère, avait du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux. Le sentiment de gêne ne faisait que s'amplifier. Lorsque son patron lui adressa la parole, son malaise se remarqua très vite.

- Kate, c'est ridicule…

- Pardon? dit elle sur un ton faussement surpris. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était éviter cette conversation.

- Si, tu suis un régime, tu dois me le dire. Tu peux avoir un malaise en pleine mission, ce peut être dangereux.

- Gibbs, je t'en prie, c'est toi qui est ridicule, tout ça car je viens de commander une salade, je mange juste équilibré, contrairement à vous! Et sache que toutes les femmes lisent ce genre de magasines. Je ne l'ai pas acheté pour les pages régimes, il y a d'autres articles mode ou déco!

Il ne voulait pas lui dire à propos de leur découverte, il voulait qu'elle se confesse à lui. Mais il se décida à lui avouer lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne se rendrait pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment lui dire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne mal, ou qu'elle se braque. Mais en même temps, à mieux y réfléchir, comment pouvait elle le prendre bien. Ils avaient fouillé dans son sac, l'objet qui contient toute la vie d'une femme, tout ses petits secrets.

- Est-ce que toutes les femmes prennent des cachets pour maigrir?

La jeune femme pâlît très vite à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

- Tu as fouillé dans mon sac! hurla t-elle en se levant brusquement. Comment peux-tu faire ça, ça ne te regarde pas, je comprend pourquoi tes ex-femmes ont essayé de te tuer!

Elle ne pensait pas ses paroles, jamais elle ne voudrait le blesser, mais la colère s'était emparée d'elle, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour le remettre à sa place, pour avoir le temps de reconstruire cette barrière qui la protégeait.

Il se leva à son tour, pour lui saisir les bras doucement:

- Kate, tu n'as pas besoin de ça, ni de ces comprimés, encore moins de perdre du poids. Qui est ce qui t'a mis ça dans la tête?

Elle s'écarta de lui, toujours aussi énervée malgré le ton rassurant qu'avait employé son patron:

- Lâche moi, je sais mieux que toi ce dont j'ai besoin, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée, ça ne te regarde pas!

- Kate, je sais une chose, c'est que tu es très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de maigrir, tu dois arrêter de prendre ces trucs, et tu va manger plus qu'une salade, on a pas déjeuner ce matin, tu as besoin de plus qu'une salade.

- Gibbs, je ne veux pas parler de ça, c'est ma décision, ma vie, mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux, que ça te plaise ou non.

- J'arrêterai de te sermonner quand tu m'auras donné tout tes médicaments.

- C'est bas Gibbs, je ne marche pas au chantage…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que celui-ci se dirigea vers son sac.

- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas le faire ce sera moi qui le ferai.

Il saisit la boite de comprimés et les jeta dans les toilettes puis tira la chasse avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Mais tu es complètement fou, mon pauvre Gibbs.

Elle le regardait d'un air perplexe, pour qui se prenait il?

Celui-ci perdit son calme devant sa collègue, il n'arrivait pas à rester passif devant ce qui était en train de se passer. Il la saisit par les bras, cette fois en la tenant fermement:

- Tu ne vois donc pas que tu es en train de gâcher ta santé, tu bousilles ton corps avec toutes ces saloperies.

Il la secouait violement, les seules fois où elle avait vu son patron dans cet état là, était lors d'interrogation de meurtriers. Elle était apeurée, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela le touchait.

- Gibbs arrête tu me fais mal, lui dit elle sur un ton très mal assuré.

- Non, Kate, il faut que tu voies ce que tu es en train de faire, tu dois arrêter cette connerie, avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Caitlin était là, entre ses bras, la bouche entre ouverte à la fois de peur et d'incompréhension. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, la façon dont il lui hurlait dessus et la secouait l'effrayait. Des larmes qu'elle ne put retenir lui vinrent aux yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Ce sont ces larmes qui le firent revenir à la réalité. Il s'aperçu de son comportement violent et relâcha sa prise très rapidement. Voyant l'état dans lequel il avait mit sa collègue, il la prit dans ses bras se sentant coupable. Elle n'arriva pas à s'abandonner à lui, à cet homme qui venait de la faire pleurer, elle n'y arrivait pas, pourtant, elle en avait rêvé plus d'une fois. Elle voulait que cet homme soit fier d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Décidément qu'ils soient pour un homme où à propos d'elle-même, ses sentiments étaient plus forts qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher.

Alors? Bon encore une fois, j'espère de ne pas être tombé dans le cliché, si vous pensez que c'est trop stéréotypé, lol dites le moi, ce ne serait qu'un service,

Alors que vous aimiez ou non, dites le moi, et laissez moi des reviews

Nymphadora15 toujours au rendez vous lol, ça me fait super plaisir que tu apprécie mes histoires, c'est sympa de me dire à chaque fois ce que tu en penses merci beaucoup et ne t'arrête pas surtout!; )

Kibbs, bon j'espère que tu as remarqué que j'ai fait sortir Tony lol, cette scène devait se dérouler sans lui! Bon pour l'histoire des catégories, je n'ai pas mis Romance, car ce ne sera qu'un fond, je ne pense pas que ce soit le principal, alors je ne voulais que les lecteurs se fassent des films, mais OUI, il y aura un peu de shipperisme lol, voilà bon dis moi si ça t'a plût!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, continuez; )


End file.
